sargistafandomcom-20200213-history
People's Republic of China
China, officially the People's Republic of China (PRC) is one of the major factions of humanity possessing extraterrestrial colonies. Alongside the Greater Aryan Union, it was one of the first nations to be attacked by the Sargists. Anthem: March of the Volunteers Defacto Anthem: The Internationale History Pre-FTL History The People's Republic itself was formed in October 1st, 1949 in the wake of the Chinese Civil War and World War II, when it had to fight off the Kuomintang and the Japanese Empire, respectively. Its ruler, Mao Zedong (1949 - 1976), was the founder of the PRC and leader of the ruling Chinese Communist Party. However, he and his cult of personality spearheaded both the Great Leap Forward and the Cultural Revolution, both of which were marked by atrocities committed by party members as well as the deaths of tens of millions of people, including from starvation and executions. Colonization of Space ☀ On May 1st, 1972, in response to colonization efforts by the two great powers of the Cold War, Mao Zedong founded the United Asian Space Force (UASF; see Military). On the 29th of that month, the UASF would find and colonize their own Earth-like planet and dub it "New Beijing." Two days after, due to long-standing disagreements in ideology, the USSR formally breaks ties with the PRC. Mao's Death, and Xiaoping's Reforms When Mao died of a heart attack on September 9th, 1976, his successor, Deng Xiaoping, enacted a series of economic reforms. In doing so, he hoped to both reverse the damage done by Chairman Mao and to realize his own vision of a system of "socialism with Chinese characteristics." Under his regime, he transformed the PRC economy to what it is now, a system of what would be dubbed "state Capitalism" both by foreign governments and detractors. But Xiaoping's regime is still not without its stains. On April 1989, a pro-reform Communist leader named Hu Yaobang was killed in Tienanmen Square. His death would trigger a series of bloody protests and crackdowns the following months. Seeing the ensuing chaos, Taiwan (Republic of China), with the aid and permission of the United States government, decided that this was the time to "retake the mainland from the Red tyrants." Initially, the Taiwanese and American forces secretly armed the anti-government protestors with their own weapons, hoping to weaken the Communist establishment in Beijing, leading to increasingly bloodier and more brutal massacres. On August 8th, 1989, the conflicts reached a boiling point when bands of Kuomintang militias were discovered arming potential rebels in cities like Beijing and cities as far away as Guangzhou. It was clear the Taiwanese government was arming a potential rebellion against the Communist government. The following day, the Communist government reached out to Taipei threatening to declare war if they don't stop arming rebels. In response, Taiwan promptly declared war against the PRC. The Second Chinese Civil War During the Second Chinese Civil War, the Kuomintang and sympathetic rebels scattered across the country quickly ravaged and, thanks to the more advanced weapons from the United States, occupied various cities. Meanwhile the Communist armed forces in the People's Liberation Army (PLA), retaliated with brutish force, pushing the rebels back and retaking some of the cities. Just as they did this, anti-government forces already occupied the capital of Beijing and stormed into the Forbidden City, razing it to the ground along with other monuments to the Communist government, devastating the morale of pro-government forces. On February 15th, 1991, Chairman Xiaoping formally surrendered and allowed Taiwan to occupy the entire mainland, ending the Second Chinese Civil War. The Taiwanese government moved its capital to Beijing, the former capital of the PRC. In turn, the PRC moved its own capital to their new planet of New Beijing. To celebrate their own victory, as well as to restore the morale of the citizenry and "heal the Chinese spirit", the new democratic Chinese government used the upcoming New Year's Festival to rebuild the damage done during the Civil War. Citizens who were sympathetic to the Communist cause were vocally invited as it was meant for "all China," and not the two factions that have divided it for so long. As for Chairman Xiaoping, he stepped down the following month in shame, allowing Zhi Tienming to take his place. Later History In April 12th, 2006, the planet suffered from a extreme drought, which killed 20,000 people. In August 4th, the PRC Chairman of the time, Zhi Tienming, famously declared the planet of New Beijing "free from Capitalism." Blackout On October 23rd, 2018, all contact with the PRC and the Greater Aryan Union is mysteriously cut off. In the wake of disturbing news of the dead Soviet vessel sent back in 2011, it provokes an era of dread and panic throughout the remaining human nations. Military United Asian Space Force (UASF) The United Asian Space Force is the primary branch of the PRC military dedicated to space warfare and the defense of its planets. It was declared by Mao Zedong on May 1st, 1972, when he announced his intentions to "spread the ideas of humanity" across the stars and as a colonial effort for the country. It was primarily responsible for the colonization of New Beijing by the end of that month, a world that later became the PRC's new capital after losing the "old Beijing" to Taiwan during the Second Chinese Civil War. External Links China (Wikipedia.org) This article was mainly written by: PetroBeherha